


Not a Date

by Suonjar



Series: Victory on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: When Yuuri goes shopping with Phichit, he doesn’t expect to meet a hot stranger who is looking for his date.





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nem randi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369534) by Suonjar. 



> Thanks for the lovely people on Discord who took their time to beta-read this for me! <3

“Hi… excuse me, are you my date by any chance?”

At first, Yuuri doesn’t even assume that the man standing next to him is talking to him. There are a lot of people in the shopping mall, so it is easy to lose each other. Then the stranger touches his arm to get his attention and, looking up, Yuuri sees a man with bright blue eyes and silvery hair. He looks breathtaking and, initially, Yuuri doesn’t even find the words to reply, gaping at him. 

“Um… I don’t think so, I’m waiting for my friend,” Yuuri answers, flustered. 

“Oh, what a shame… sorry for bothering you.” The handsome stranger gives him a smile that feels insincere but Yuuri understands. He is way too good-looking for Yuuri. He turns his attention back to his phone, watching from the corner of his eyes as the man stops in front of a store window vis-à-vis and pulls out his phone to check it. 

“Wow, tell me about that Prince Charming you were talking to,” Phichit says suddenly from behind him and Yuuri startles, almost dropping his phone.

“Phichit, how many times do I have to say not to sneak up on me – you scared me!”

“Sorry, I forgot,” he says innocently, but judging from his grin he is lying. 

“He was looking for his date. Who I obviously wasn’t.”

“Oh, such a shame, you’d look cute together,” Phichit remarks, staring at the stranger. 

“Yeah… he was probably relieved that it wasn’t me,” he mutters, loud enough for his friend to hear it. 

Phichit shakes his head. “Yuuri, what did I say about having confidence? That guy would be more than happy to go on a date with you!”

Yuuri doesn’t want to listen to whether his best friend thinks going out with him would be like hitting the jackpot – not that anybody had the patience to date a busy dance teacher – so he lets Phichit go on and on about the stranger while they enter a shop that is interesting for Yuuri too. 

After two stores, they find themselves again at the entrance to the mall and Phichit points out that the man is still standing there, in front of the very same store window as if he is still searching for somebody, because he addresses more and more people. 

“Ah, why didn’t you tell him that you’re his date?” Phichit sighs while they watch him from a sure distance as he stands there, growing more and more impatient and embarrassed. 

“I don’t know… maybe because I was waiting for you and it would have been really awkward if his actual date showed up?” Yuuri asks a bit sharply. Yes, he is definitely his type but he wants Phichit to give it up. 

“He has been standing there at least for half an hour. Or more, judging from his actions.”

“But why wouldn’t anybody date him?” Yuuri asks, biting on his lower lip. “He’s very hot.”

“I knew that he was your type.” Phichit beams at him. “We’ll go there and invite him for a coffee so that he doesn’t have to stand there anymore.”

“But…”

“Yuuri, it’s obvious that his date won’t come; he’d probably be happy if he didn’t have to stay longer and hope. But tell me that you don’t like him or that you don’t want to do this and I’ll let it go.”

For a moment, Yuuri considers saying that he doesn’t want to go there, but the self-confidence streaming from Phichit persuades him and he nods. His friend grins, satisfied, as he turns to walk to the stranger. 

Yuuri tries to look normal as they approach him. Stopping in front of him, Yuuri notices that he is somewhat taller than him and that he has nice and broad shoulders. And there is that usual shining smile on Phichit’s lips that could charm anybody. 

So much about him having a chance with the stranger, Yuuri thinks.

Phichit waves his hand in front of his phone to get his attention. 

“Hi! I’m Phichit and my good friend, Yuuri, told me that you were looking for someone,” he says and Yuuri feels a serious urge to bury his face in his hands. “We noticed that you’ve been standing here since then, so we wondered if you would want to have a coffee with us.”

At first, he blinks, surprised, then relief crosses his face as he looks at them with that same, not _really_ honest smile of earlier. 

And to Yuuri’s bewilderment, he shakes hands with both of them, introducing himself, “Hi, I’m Viktor. Thanks for saving me.”

Phichit shoots a look at Yuuri, telling him without words _he told him so_. 

“You’re welcome. Yuuri thinks you look way too hot to be single.”

Yuuri turns red and hits his friend’s arm. 

“Phichit!” he hisses. Viktor snorts, laughing, and that doesn’t help Yuuri’s embarrassment. 

“Thank you, though my date doesn’t seem to think the same because I’ve been waiting for him for an hour and a half.”

“That long?” Yuuri asks, eyes widening in surprise. It’s no wonder then that Viktor was addressing other people. 

“Wow, you’re really patient.”

“Yeah, too much,” Viktor sighs. “So which café did you have in mind?”

Phichit leads them out of the shopping mall across the road while chatting to distract Viktor from the missed date. Soon Viktor tells them that he is studying history, but that he is from Russia and he is here on a scholarship. He misses his poodle Makkachin dearly because he had to leave her in St. Petersburg. This makes Yuuri forget about his embarrassment long enough to ask to know more. 

“Do you have a picture of her?”

Viktor stops in the middle of the road, pulling out his phone to look for her pictures. Phichit pats both of them on the back with a satisfied smile, telling them that he knew that there was affinity between them, but that he doesn’t want to get hit by a car. He leads them in the first café on their way and makes them sit down at a table for two. 

“Sorry guys, I just remembered that Seung-gil told me that he’ll be finished with work soon so I have to go, but you two can have fun!”

Yuuri can’t believe that he walked into one of Phichit’s traps again, and he doesn’t freak out only because Viktor doesn’t seem to be sad that they have been left alone. 

“I can’t believe that he left.” Yuuri shakes his head. “He does that every time, and he even left his things here,” he says, gesturing to their bags. 

“No problem, my best friend is like that too.” Viktor smiles and now his white teeth are showing too. “I found the pictures – I even have some when Makkachin was a puppy!”

Yuuri somehow overcomes his embarrassment and leans over the table to look, because he wouldn’t miss cute puppy pictures for anything. 

 

*

 

Yuuri’s hands are still shaking slightly as he opens the front door, catching the excitedly whining Vicchan as he jumps into his arms. The dog does as if Yuuri has been away for at least five years. Dropping his bags, he hugs the toy poodle, looking up for a second when Phichit stops in front of him. 

“Well, how was your date? Why did you come back so early?”

“It was not a date,” Yuuri says quickly before Phichit’s imagination runs wild and he starts planning their wedding. “I came to get Vicchan because I need to introduce him to his namesake.”

Phichit whistles approvingly, grinning brightly and irritatingly all-knowing. Picking up Vicchan, Yuuri escapes from his teasing and leaves the task of closing the door to Phitchit as he runs down the stairs. 

Viktor adores Vicchan as if he was his own dog and holds him still while Yuuri puts on his collar and lead so they can go for a walk. Yuuri thinks that maybe it wasn’t a bad idea from Phichit to leave them alone – but he’ll never admit this to him, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
